Movies, videos, and other images may be captured from one or more scenes using a video medium such as film and a video capture device such as a camera. After processing, the video medium may be used to reproduce the images by displaying the images using a display device such as a projector. Occasionally, artifacts caused by dust and scratches, for example, may appear on the video medium. The artifacts may affect the display of the images of the video medium in undesired ways.
For example, a video medium such as TechniColor film captured with a TechniColor camera may have artifacts in the form of dust or scratches on the surface of one or more of the color planes of the film. With the TechniColor camera, the images are captured using a separate filmstrip for the red, green, and blue colors to generate red, green, and blue planes for each image. As a result, dust or scratches on any one of the red, green or blue filmstrips may be displayed when an image is projected onto a screen or other display device.
Artifacts on a video medium may also appear in a digitized version of the video medium. In converting a video medium to a digital form, artifacts may also be converted and become part of a digital video. Consequently, the artifacts may appear when the digital video is viewed or displayed. It would be desirable to be able to improve the display of a digital video with artifacts.